The Perfect Girl Who Came For Power
by RainbowFez
Summary: This is the sequel to Hiding the Bite. its a BETHAN so its rated T. A new spell master shows up and befriends our heroes. She is perfect in every way. But does she have a hidden agenda? I'm bad at summaries but read anyway :)
1. Magi

I do not own MBAV or any of its characters because if I did it'd still be on TV. I'm exited because this the sequel to my favorite fanfic I wrote. I hope you enjoy it.

…School…

"Looks like I finally got that transport spell down" Benny smiled kissing his boyfriend on the lips. Holding hands the two walked into school. "Hi lovebirds" Sarah smiled, at the two vampire boys. "Hey Sarah" they replied. "Walking together to class a girl bumped into Ethan. Thrown into a vision he saw a red haired girl shooting lightning into the sky. "Oh sorry she said turning to the three vampires. "My names Magi" She said smiling. "Hi" Ethan looked back skeptically, checking for any sign of evil. "Don't worry I'm not here to take over your town, and enslaving everyone in it, by raising an army of the undead. All three stood shocked. "I'm a seer too" she said directing her attention to Ethan. "And a spell master" She turned to Benny. "Well it's nice to meet you" Sarah said trying to not look worried. "I haven't seen you are you new?" "Yea" she sighed. "My parents thought it would be good for me to go somewhere with more people like me. I had to leave all my friends behind. But I wasn't expecting to meet others on my first day." "Well I'd love to show you around Ethan nicely said. "What's your first class? "Science in room 213." "I have that class too" Sarah said. "Follow me." The two of them walked off down the hallway. "Wow a new spell master" Benny said. "I wonder if she knows any cool spells." "Do you want her to hang out with us tonight? We can invite the others too. Erica probably won't come but Sarah and Rory will. "That would be awesome. Thanks E" benny said. "We probably should head to class, the bell is going to ring." Kissing the full vampires turned and walked their separate ways. "See you at lunch cutie" Benny called back.

…Science class…

"Ok class, today we will be dissecting frogs in three days. So I planned some activities to get you ready. Everyone pair up" the teacher said. "Would you mind being my partner" Magi asked Sarah shyly. "Ok course let's sit over here" Sarah smiled. the two girls stared at a piece of paper with complicated notes and diagrams about how the frog's body worked. "This is a little complicated" Sarah said. "Its fine the spell master said, explaining in great detail about how frogs grew from an egg to a full frog. "You are smart" Sarah commented, surprised how easy it was to understand after Magi explained it. "I have a 4.0 GPA. I was top in my class at my last school. I don't like to brag but things just come really easy for me. I never really had to try hard." "That's amazing" Sarah said, a little jealous.

…Lunch…

Magi sat with the group of supernatural fighters talking about her old town. "There was not a single magical thing happening there" she complained. "I felt really alone. I mean, I had a lot of friends but no one was like me. My parent don't even know how I got these powers. I'm just glad I found you all." "Well Whitechapel is the center point of everything supernatural. There are more vampires than you can count and just a few weeks ago there was a half-breed vampire creature attacking us" Ethan bragged. If there was one good thing about this town it was that they were a lot cooler than a lot of other places. "We were thinking about hanging out with everyone after school today" Benny said talking about him and Ethan. You should totally hang out. I'd love to see some of the spells you know." "I'd love to" the new girl smiled happy to have friends. "We can all hang out at my place after school Ethan suggested. Let's all meet up in the front of the school after classes. The group agreed as the lunch bell rang. The two vampire lovebirds walked hand in hand toward their next class. After becoming a couple benny somehow was transferred to many of Ethan's class. It was a lot like magic. Sometimes it was great to have a magical boyfriend.

…After school…

The group of friends headed to Ethan's house. Rory had wanted to fly but Magi wasn't a vampire. They were stuck walking and Erica was not happy. "I don't even know why I came" she grumbled. "I could be out hunting cute boys. But nooo, I'm stuck with nerds and geeks having the time of my life walking like a human." "Don't be such a grouchypants beautiful. It'll give you wrinkles" Rory winked at Erica. The disgusted girl just pushed the other vampire, causing him to fly ten feet." "Erica" Sarah scolded. "Be nice." "It won't kill him" she defended. They made it just in time before there was a fight. "Well we missed the vampire smack down" Benny whispered in Ethan's ear, giving him his signature grin. Ethan chuckled to himself. "Erica would have won" The short boy said. "I think Rory could stand a chance" Benny replied. They both burst out laughing. "What's so funny" Magi asked them? "Nothing" they chuckled out. "Opening the door the herd of teenagers entered The Morgan's living room. "Let's watch a movie" benny said excitedly. "What do you want to watch Magi?" "Do you have Dusk" she asked. Benny frowned, about to tell her Dusk was one of the worst movies ever. "Don't" Ethan's voice appeared in his head. "But its Dusk" Benny defended, silent to the others. "She's a guest. And if you behave I'll do that thing you like" Ethan winked at him and Benny smiled. "Right this way Benny said. My sister has it upstairs. Ethan just chuckled to himself. Sarah, Erica sat on the floor as Benny and Ethan cuddled on the couch. Rory floated above all of them, staring at the back of Erica's head instead of at the movie. "This is so boring" Benny's telepathically said. "Well behave so we can do that thing" Ethan's voice seductively whispered. "I didn't say I was going to misbehave." The boys continued flirting telepathically as the three girls intently watched the movie. After the movie finished the girls gossiped and the boys argued about what Star Trek was the best. At midnight everyone decided it was time to go. There still wasn't an agreed upon decision about the best Star Trek but Rory left anyway. "Hey Benny" Magi walked over to the other spell master. "Would you like to work on spells with me tomorrow after school? I never had anyone to train with before." "Go for it" Ethan encouraged. "Ok" Benny Smiled. The new girl smiled brightly and left the house. "Now you're coming with me" Ethan said, grabbing Benny and rushing him up the stairs.


	2. Two Spell Masters

I don't own MBAV. This is a short one sorry. But I hope you like it. Please review : )

…After School…

Ethan kissed his boyfriend goodbye and started home at vampire speed. "Hi hi" Magi said, walking up to Benny. The two spell masters had agreed to practice their spells together after school. "We can go to my house" Magi cheerful smiled. "I'm so excited" She purred, leading the way to her house, occasionally spinning in glee. "I finally get to practice with another wizard." Benny just smiled and followed her down a dirt path heading into the forest. "You live pretty far away" The tall boy commented. "My parents thought it would be good to live somewhere where I can use my magic outside without people seeing. Mom was a little annoyed when I accidently blew up the bathtub" She laughed. "I did that too" benny exclaimed joining her in laughter. "Finally someone who understands" he said, smiling at the redhead. "Here we are she announced about a mile into the woods. A huge plantation house stood surrounded by trees. A little lake was off to the right. "The lake wasn't there when we moved in" Magi chuckled. "I'm just lucky I didn't blow up the house." Benny and her burst out laughing once again. "We can go a few miles farther into the woods. After the whole lake disaster Mom insists on me being far away." "Do you want to super speed over there" The spell master vampire smiled. "Really" Magi exclaimed. "Grab my hand." Within seconds the two teens were standing miles away from the house in semi empty clearing. "This is perfect" Magi jumped up and down.

…A Few Miles Away in the Woods…

Rory was hanging upside down by his feet in a tree. "Why is it so hard to sleep this way? Bats can do it so I should too." Closing his eyes again, he tried to sleep. A wave of water hit the young vampire out of the tree. Hissing the vampire jumped up. "More evil people" he growled, rushing toward the clearing. Stopping in the shadows he watched Benny stand next to the new girl and guide her hands. "More messed up magic" he whispered, about to turn away. The light hit the girl's hair making it shine. Rory just stopped and watched her for the rest of the afternoon.

…Ethan's House…

Sarah and Ethan sat on the couch discussing Benny and the new girl while Jane watched dusk on her IPad. "She seems nice" Sarah commented. "And it's good that Benny has someone like him." "They're having a lot of fun" Ethan added. "How do you know" Jane asked from the chair. "Psychic connection. Duu."


	3. What I came For

I don't own MBAV. This is a short one but I hope you like it. Review and tell me your thoughts : )

…School…

"Hi everyone" Magi cooed, skipping over to the five vampires. She had been so happy and energetic since she had practiced magic with benny two days ago. "Hi Magi" Rory smiled jumping in front of Benny. "I got you something. Close your eyes" he said. She did as she was told with a giggle. "Now open" Rory said putting something in her hand. "Wow" she exclaimed. "This isn't even out on DVD." "What is it" asked Ethan? "The newest Dusk Movie" Rory smiled. "Thank you thank you thank you" Magi giggled, hugging him. "I was wondering. Do you want to go on a date? With me" he added quickly." "I don't know" she said with a little smile. "What would we do?" "We could go to dinner" Rory suggested. "Sure Rory, I'd love to gout for a BITE with you" she smiled emphasizing bite. "You are amazing" Rory laughed at her bad joke. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight" he said, rushing away. "A bite to eat. Really?" Erica chuckled. "He liked it, didn't he" The red head replied. "Benny I was wondering if you wanted to practice together again after school" "Sorry, me and Ethan hang on Fridays" The tall vampire apologized. "We could invite her, if you want" Ethan's voice echoed in his head. "But you could hang too" Benny added. "If that's ok with Ethan" Magi replied. "I'd love us to all hang out" Ethan smiled." Squealing Magi said her goodbyes and headed to class.

…Ethan's house…

The three teens threw their bags in the living room and went upstairs. "So what do you boys normally do on you Friday night alone time? Other than the obvious of course" she said winking. "Oh we play video games, and watch movies and eat pizza. "Pizza sounds great she said sliding in front of the games. "Halo 4. Yes" She said fistbumbing the air. Putting the game in, she lay against the bed ready for action. "What's wrong? Scared?" "No way" Ethan said excitedly. For three hours they played, Magi winning over half the time. "Pizza time" She shouted! "Wow she's awesome" Benny told Ethan. "Who knew a girl at bro-night could be so much fun." Ethan, Rory and Magi were spread out in Ethan's room, munching on their second box of Pizza. "I got to go" Magi said looking at her phone. "This was so much fun." Ethan went to get up. "No stay I can find my way out. And the pizzas on me" she said, putting forty bucks on his dresser." Walking down the stairs, the redhead opened Benny's bag and grabbed what she had wanted. Slipping the other spell master's spell book into her bag, Magi walked out the door.

…Magi's House…

Where is that spell the girl grumbled flipping through page after page. He has to have it. Out of all the people in the world, he has to have it. Flipping her hair the evil spell master tried to calm down. "Once this is done I will have all of Benny's magic, and if everything goes as planned His grandmother's too. I just have to be patient." Flipping straight to the back Magi let out a squeal. "Time to make my move"


	4. Hunting and Hanging

I don't own MBAV. I really wish I did. Again please review. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. : )

…Ethan's Room…

"I know I left it somewhere here" Benny said scrambling around under Ethan's bed. "Are you sure you didn't leave it somewhere at your place. I don't remember you using it here" Ethan called from the other room. "I had it in my bag. I know I did. I had wanted to show her a cool spell that can turn stuff into cheese." "We'll find it don't worry" Ethan reassuringly called. "We? I'm the only one looking. You're just playing games" "I'm researching" Explained the vampire on a 3DS. "I don't think playing zombie attack 3 is going to help you actually kill zombies" Benny muffled out, from under the bed. "It could" Ethan blushed. "Come here B" the short boy called, walking into the room. Getting up, Benny had dust in his hair, jelly beans stuck to his striped shirt, and a piece of gum stuck on his bum. Pulling off the jelly beans, Ethan tipytoed up and kissed the tall boy on the lips. "Get changed I have a fun idea" the brown eyed boy smiled.

…The Arcade…

"What are we doing" Benny telepathically asked. "We both need to work on our hunting and I thought this would be a fun idea" Ethan replied. "Hunt people!" Benny shouted into His boyfriend's head. "No not people, Rory" Ethan laughed, rubbing his head. The blond haired vampire casually walked out of the arcade and started towards home. Telepathically counting down, the two boys readied themselves. "Ahhh" Rory screamed as two bodies came flying at him. "Run for your life" Ethan hissed, making himself look as crazed as possible. Screaming the frightened vampire took off full speed. The world around them blurred as the hunters sped through town. "He's going to grandma's house. Cut him off" Ethan thought to benny. Smiling the vampire obeyed. Standing in a tree Benny waited for his prey to arrive. It didn't take long. Vampires were fast. Hissing benny jumped down, almost missing Rory. But it had worked. Rory screamed as his friends hissed at him, holding him down tight to the ground. "Oh God that was fun" benny smiled laying back on the pavement." "Yea. You run fast Rory" Ethan complimented. "What just happened" Rory squeaked out. "You helped us practice our hunting" Benny told him, showing his signature smile. "You realized you could have just asked" Rory complained. "It was more fun this way Benny laughed. Standing up, the blond vampire stomped away. "What's his problem" Benny thought to Ethan. "It wasn't that harsh." "Let's talk to him" Ethan said allowed." "What's wrong" asked Benny, walking backwards in front of him. "I'm scared" He whispered blushing. "Brave Rory, The vampire-ninja is scared, the craziest vampire I know is scared" Benny asked. "I want to ask Magi out" Rory blurted out. "And I'm scared. I never get scared around girls, well not since I was bitten. She just makes me feel all nerves and warm inside." "Awww Rory's in love" Ethan cooed. "Shut up" the blond vampire muttered, giving him an evil glare. "I don't think she likes me like that." His face fell. "We can talk to her" Ethan offered. "We'll tell her how awesome you are" added Benny. "You guys would really do that for me" Rory squeaked again, jumping up and down. "We can head over there now" Benny told his boyfriend. "Sure sounds like fun" He replied.

…Magi's House…

"Hey Magi" Benny cried out into the forest. "Hello Bennyboy" announced a voice from behind them. "I'm invisible" the voice cheered. "That's so cool" Benny told her, impressed. "You're learning fast." "I have a great teacher" Magi said appearing in front of them. "Are we going to train some more" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "No we were just wondering if you wanted to hang again" the tall brunet said. "Yea come on in" she gestured to her house. "Are your parents' home" Ethan asked. The seer thought he noticed a bit of fear or maybe worry, but it was gone in a second. "No they are out on a date night. They are going to be back at around one am." So the three supernatural beings entered an empty house. The walls had pictures of faraway places, but none of the family. They could have been taken from a travel magazine. Walking up the stairs he noticed how clean everything was, not a single thing on the ground or out of place. It felt odd, as if none of it was used. The boy wanted to tell his boyfriend that something here was up but didn't want Magi to see him react. For an hour they just lay in a family room and talked. Bean bags were in the corner, a big TV was up against the wall and a book shelf was lined with teen romance novels. "Maybe I'm being paranoid" he thought to himself. Benny told her story after story of the things we had done, the monsters we defeated. Magi sat at attention, gasping and laughing at the right times and jumping when something unexpected happened. Ethan chimed in once in a while but mostly sat, feeling uncomfortable. Benny made sure to emphasize and exaggerate how much Rory had helped them. "Hey B, I think it's time to go" Ethan chimed in again. "This was so much fun" Magi said smiling like an angel. She grabbed Benny and hugged him tight. Smiling the spell master took his boyfriends hand and left. "Benny…" Ethan tried to say. "I'm sorry E but grandma just sent me a Brainbuzz (that's what he called it when his grandma sent him a something telepathically. He says it makes his brain buzz.) Kissing Ethan, he transport each of them to their proper homes. Sitting on her bed Magi smiled, "Almost there. Soon no one can defeat me." She looked down at the three brown hairs in her hand.


	5. Sleep

I do not own MBAV. Please review. Enjoy :)

Magi stood in the basement of her house. The walls were covered with potion ingredients and diagrams. In the center of the dark room stood a large caldron. It was as wide as a person and had intricate carvings in the side. "After years of preparing, my search is over and I soon shall have all I want." The redhead circled the caldron, dropping in bubbling potions and squishy objects. Mumbling words under her breath she put her hands on the side of the pot. With a huge breath she exhaled green smoke. It filled the cauldron turning into a thick liquid. "Just one more thing" she smiled, pulling Benny's hair from her pocket. "Goodnight Benny" she laughed dropping them into the boiling liquid.

…Benny's House…

The tall vampire sat across from his grandmother eating breakfast. "You seem happy" She commented. "Yea! Everything in my life is finally going right. I have an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and no monsters to fight" he smiled. Evelyn gasped as her grandson fell to the floor twitching. "Benny hold on" she screamed. Everything around benny seamed to fade to black as he closed his eyes. Ethan and the others arrived seconds after Evelyn called them. "Benny" Ethan screamed, rushing to him. "No don't touch him" grandma commanded. "I don't know what happened yet and I don't want it to spread to you." "Benny" Ethan cried kneeling next to him. "I'm going to search through my books. Please tell me if there is any change" Evelin said. "I can't talk to him" Ethan said his voice shaking. "I can always talk to him, even when he's sleeping." Ethan started to shake, knowing that things were bad. The doorbell rang, making everyone jump. Erica walked to the door and opened it. "Hi hi" Mage smiled. "Is Benny home I wanted to show him a spell I learned? I can turn things invisible she whispered, nearly jumping up and down. Looking behind Erica, the spell master saw her friends gathered around Benny. Shock and fear ran across her face. "Oh my god Benny" She cried running around Erica. "Don't touch him" Sarah warned as she reached down to hold him. Tears ran down her face. "What happened to him" She stuttered out? "Is he going to be ok?" "We don't know" Rory said glancing at the redhead, blushing. "How can I help" the spall master said composing herself. "I have a spell book. I can help." She looked just as determined as Evelin. "You can watch him with the others" Evelin told her. Looking disappointed, the girl sat with the others. Ethan walked with grandma to the other room. "Do you think she did something" he asked her. "I'm not sure, I don't sense any evil on her. If I had to guess she didn't do this, but watch her anyway. You can never be too careful." The two shuffled around grabbing books.

When the two came back in the room, Magi looked shocked at how many books the earth priestess owned. "Can I Help" she asked? There was so much desperation in her voice. "Ok" the old woman agreed. "The two of us can search while the others move Benny to his room." After hours of searching, and the light was fading Evelyn commanded them all to return home. "Can I borrow this" Magi asked? "I want to keep looking. And there are some spells I really want to try" she added admitting her second motive. "Be careful with this" Evelyn told her, handing the worried girl the book. She took it gently as if it could break at any times. "I'll be careful" She promised.

…Ethan's Room…

The teenage vampire paced back and forth across his room. He couldn't sleep. His boyfriend was in some kind of magical coma and he couldn't do anything. Thinking back Ethan tried to recall any sign that Magi was evil. Other than the weird feeling he had in her house there was nothing. Laying down he fell into a restless dream. Ethan and Benny sat in Magi's room, the two spell masters laughing and having fun. Everything began to happen the same way Ethan remembered. It was more of a memory than a dream. Ethan started to feel board reliving something so annoying. He felt better when the dream fast-forwarded to the end. Magi hugged Benny smiling and moved to Ethan doing the same. Waking with a start Ethan realized what was wrong with the perfect girl. She never made contact with him. They had only made contact once, the first time they met. She didn't want him to have a vision. She was hiding someone.

…Magi's bedroom…

"Ethan is on to me. I can feel it. Thank the gods Benny could feel what he feels. I must make this fast." Opening the spell book Evelyn had given to her she began to chant. Using the combined strength of her magic and Benny's, she could make Evelyn believe she was curing her grandson, but actually bring her to the same fate. With her powers combined with the magic of two of the powerful spell masters to ever live, no one could stand in her way.

…Benny's House…

Transporting to the Weir's front door she rang the bell. A tired looking Evelyn opened the door. "I found something! I found something" She nearly screeched, a huge grin on her face and a determined look in her eye. "Let me see Evelyn" Said, shock and hope in her eyes. She took the book and they headed into the house. "This might actually work" the old woman said in shock. "I've been searching since I left. I almost gave up until I found that" the young spell master cheered. "Let me try" Evelyn told her. Raising her hands over the sleeping boy. Muttering the word the woman smiled as her boy began to stir. "Yes" Magi screamed as green smoke came out of the vampire's nose and mouth engulfing the earth priestess. In seconds the old woman collapsed to the floor. "I think it's time to pay my friends a visit" the evil girl laughed.


	6. Date Night

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I don't own MBAV. I hope your liking my story so far. Please give me reviews. Things are starting to heat up. Let's see what Ethan does. Enjoy

…Rory's house…

"Hi cutie" Rory greeted Magi. "Ready for our date?" "Yea. Where are we going" She asked chuckling? "It's a surprise. Grab on" the vampire told her, holing out his arm. "Are we vampire running" She asked jumping up and down. Grabbing onto the vampire, Rory sped them away. They arrived on the top of a tall hill overlooking rolling hills and a shining lake. A blanket and basket sat at the ready. "Who helped you with this" She asked smiling. Rory blushed. "Sarah" he admitted. "That was very sweet of her. Come on let's eat." The two sat down and began to chow down. Rory was shocked that his date didn't care if she ate a little sloppy. "You are perfect" Rory told her smiling. "No you are" She smiled. "You're cute and funny. You're strong and amazing. I'm shocked you even looked at me" she told him shyly. "What do you mean? You're the most perfect girl I've ever met" Rory told her smiling brightly. Leaning in the spell master kissed Rory. Pulling out a dagger she stabbed him in the back, red smoke surrounded his body. Pulling it out, the vampire screamed and rolled back. After he quieted Magi laughed. "Get up" She commanded. Rory obeyed without hesitation. "I have a job for you. Take me back. Act like your normal self. Make everyone believe your still the old you. And when they attack me, because they will, Ethan can't be stopped when he wants something. I know that. You will turn on them and protect me. Protect me with your life. Protect me until your last breath" the girl told him, her voice getting louder every sentence. Her slave just nodded, taking her by the hand and bringing her home.

` …Benny's house…

Sarah and Ethan knocked on the door. "Grandma" Sarah called after three minutes. "Maybe she's asleep" she offered. "No. Something's wrong. I can feel it." Ethan told her. The two vampires floated around the house looking in all the windows. "Ethan Sarah" called out, sounding afraid. Laying on the floor of Benny's room was Evelyn Weir. "It was Magi" Ethan announced anger coursing through every vain in his body. "Why would she do this" Sarah asked. "She's so nice. I don't think she could do this." Grabbing Sarah, Ethan pulled her to Magi's house in the forest. "She's not here Ethan. Maybe we should go." "No" Ethan shouted. Running to the front door he kicked it down. It shattered into a hundred pieces. "Ethan listen, you can't go in. You're a vampire! You have to be invited in" Sarah told him, trying to calm him down. "Maybe not" he told her. Sarah just stared at him like he was crazy. "But you're a vampire" Sarah said again. "But I wasn't bitten by a vampire" Ethan explained. "And she was able to enter houses without being invited in" Sarah realized. "Ok, this is either going to work or hurt allot. Taking a breath he stepped across the threshold of the house. "I'm in" Ethan exclaimed, shocked that it had actually worked. "I'll be right back" he called to Sarah, walking deeper into the house. "Well evil people like their lair underground, so where's the basement." Coming to a set of stairs leading down, Ethan descended. Opening the door at the bottom of the steps, he gasped. "She is evil" whispered Ethan. "Now what is she up to?" touching the cauldron in the center of the room, the seer was thrown into a vision. A woman stood among screaming people, obviously in medieval times. She shot lighting and fire. The buildings burnt and people died, until a man arrived. "Morgana" the old man screamed. "You can't stop me Merlin. I stole the powers of all the others. You are nothing compared to me. The two masters fought. The air was filled with waves of fire and water. Beams of light bounced off of buildings and houses exploded. Morgana flew into a stone wall and gasped. A sword pierced her heart. Men and woman awoke in their beds. Their magic had returned and morgana was dead. But it was not over. The seen changed. A baby was born, within in her, the soul of morgana. Screaming Ethan rushed out of the girl's house. "She's the reincarnation of Morgana! "What" Sarah asked him? "She took Benny and Grandma's magic. The only way to free them is to kill her."


	7. The Beginning of Something New

I down own MBA. If I did Benny and Ethan would have been vampires and in love. But that's why we have fanfiction so enjoy. : )

…Ethan's Room…

"So we're all clear on the plan" Ethan asked, thankful that he was actually doing something to help. "Do we really have to kill her" Sarah asked. "Unfortunately yes. She is holding Benny and Grandma's magic in her. The only way to get is back is for her to die" Ethan told her. He felt bad about killing her too, but he loved Benny. And NO ONE messed with the people he loved. The four vampires left the house. Running at full speed they headed to the redheaded devil's house. The door stood open, Magi stood just past the threshold smiling. "You tried to get in she commented. "It's too bad vampires can't come in here without my permission. Ethan walked right up the door and started her in the face. "We will kill you and I will save Benny" Ethan hissed at her. Moving her face forward the spell master smiled. "You can't get to me. The moment you were bitten you became a prisoner. You can do nothing to hurt me." A huge grin plastered her face. "Well, guess what" Ethan hissed, showing his fangs. "I wasn't bitten by a normal vampire." Grabbing Magi by the throat he flung her at a tree. The girl just fazed through. "You surprise me Ethan Morgan. I knew you were different than the others but I never suspected this." The four vampires circled her ready to strike. "It's four against one". Just give up" Erica hissed. "Four against One" She chuckled? "I don't think so." Turning around, Rory flew at Erica. Being unprepared she was pushed to the ground. Rory Bit her trying to drain her of her blood. "Get off me" She screamed kicking her legs in the air. On impact the boy went flying across the ground. "Ethan took his chance and went for Magi. But with her new power she was too fast. As he reached her she was gone. Lightning struck his back. "Ethan" Sarah shouted, jumping at the spell master. Erica and Rory fought with their vampire speed. Rory was faster but Erica was stronger and smarter. Blow after blow she was able to dodge. Rory maneuvered around most of hers but not all. "Magi chuckled as Sarah tried to break through the blue bubble surrounding her and Ethan. "Don't you understand" she called to Sarah and Erica. I possess the power of Benny Evelyn and Morgana. I know spells you couldn't think of in your wildest nightmare. I was kind, I let this pest live. But this time I won't make the same mistake." Raising her arms the girl screamed. The air turned hot, too hot. The trees began to wither and die. The grass turned gray and the sky turned black. Lighting struck starting the trees on fire. The heat felt worse than anything Erica or Sarah had ever felt. The wind was melting the world, starting it on fire and killing all in its way.

…Inside Ethan's Head…

The air around him felt cold. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear there was snow piled on top of him. His eyes were closed but the boy knew where everything was, the bubble, the trees, his friends, and Magi's magic. "Magi's magic! How can I feel that" Ethan asked himself. She's so powerful. She knows so much. Everything Grandma and Benny know she knows. "I'm inside her head! How is that possible" the unconscious teen thought to himself. "Benny. She has Benny's powers. The reason I couldn't link with him was because Magi has the link. If I concentrate maybe I can get in." Everything swirled inside Ethan's head. Clouds of dust surrounded him. "I'm inside your brain Magi" He shouted out. Now let's end this!" they stood against each other in her mind. The spell master's shape appeared in the dust. With all his strength Ethan pushed his mind deeper, moving past dream state and into her thoughts. "What is happening" Magi thought to herself. I feel weaker. I shouldn't be feeling tired. That boy was the strongest wizard to ever live. His potential surpassed even Merlin!" "Sleep" a voice inside her commanded. Unable to stop herself Magi fell to the ground. The bubble burst and the cold air inside returned to the outside world. "Ethan Rory screamed" running to his friend. The three vampires came to his side. "It's over" Ethan mumbled. "We don't have to kill her. She is powerless. I took all her power away. She's human. With that boy passed out.

…Ethan's house…

Opening his eyes Ethan was met with a bright light in his face. "He's awake" screamed a voice. "Too loud" the vampire moaned. I a second his friends and family surrounded him. "Ethan" benny cried, tears pouring from his eyes. The two kissed, right there in front of everyone. You're ok now sweetie" his mother told him, her voice scared. I just want to sleep" he whispered closing his eyes once more. The second times his eyes the only one there was his boyfriend, leaning against the living room couch. "Benny" Ethan whispered rubbing his shoulder. "E you're awake. I'm so glad you're ok. Sarah told me how you defeated Magi. You saved me again." "I'm just glad you're ok" E told him.

…Two days later…

Against everyone's wishes Ethan was out of bed and taking a walk with Benny. "Benny, I've learned something in the past few weeks. You never know how much time you have with the people you love. We are in danger every day and life can be short, even for a vampire." "What are you saying E" Benny asked, a worried look in his eyes. "Sit Ethan told him, they had reached an old park that hadn't been used in a long time. Benny did as he was told and sat down on the swing. "This is the first place we met" Ethan smiled. I had just fallen off the monkey bars and you helped me up" the shorter boy said. "I remember. We haven't been apart since" Benny chuckled. Smiling Ethan continued. "I picked this place because it was beginning of everything. I love you Benny. You're my best friend and my boyfriend. I love you more than anyone I've ever met. But I don't want you to be my boyfriend anymore." Benny's face fell. "I want you to be more than that" Ethan told him. Bending down on one knee, Ethan took out a small box from his pocket. "Benny will you marry me" Yes Yes Yes" The boy squealed! Taking out a ring, Ethan slipped it on his finger. His fiancé started laughing. "I can't believe this is my ring" benny looked at his hand. Ethan had tuned one of his Star Trek pin into a ring. "Your grandma shrunk it for me and helped me attach the band. "I love you Ethan Morgan" Benny said kissing he husband-to-be.

I'm making a sequel so if you want to read more it'll be up within two weeks. Please give me your review and I hope you stick along for my next story.


End file.
